


爱河钓鱼指南3

by SalomeQubid



Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 我遇到了可爱又奇怪的毛绒熊心理医生。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: 爱河钓鱼指南 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920403
Kudos: 2





	爱河钓鱼指南3

3  
我的心理医生实际上跟我的想象相去甚远。由于他名字里拐角坚硬的英文字母和冷硬的、带有弹性的读音实际上我想象他是个金色头发的欧洲人，高大、优雅，但是不近人情，我只是需要一个倾听者，最终我得到了一些建议。我想象中我的心理医生会是一只贪婪的龙或者蛇，竖着他的褐色眼睛；实际上我看到一只毛绒熊，破碎，但是从那些破碎里衍生出了宽恕甚至疯狂。我没有意料到我会面对一双蓝得让我觉得锐利也让我觉得刺痛着他的眼睛。  
你和我想的不一样。我对我的心理医生说，你和你的名字看起来不一样。  
他在我对面的沙发上露出一个带一点嘲讽的笑容，那笑容很突兀而且转瞬即逝，好像他从前不怎么笑，现在才获得这个习惯。紧接着他的神情关切起来，他说你的过度共情会让你做出让自己难受的选择，不是吗？  
我在点头。我发现自己在点头。  
这个毛绒熊一样的心理医生问我为什么来接受心理治疗。他接着说，名字只是我们的面具，他可以更换名字，但是心不会轻易抛弃原主。他又露出那种笑容了。那种笑容，好像他在模仿，但好像他模仿的对象就是他自己的分身。这真是种奇怪的感觉，我奇怪地看着他，他也奇怪地看着我。  
他问我为什么来接受心理咨询。  
我老是想谋杀我的爱人，医生。我直截了当地说，不是他们告诉我的那样，这是正常反应啦，这是人之常情啦，我的每天，从睁眼开始，我就想谋杀我的爱人。  
我的心理医生用一种感同身受的关切表情看着我。那种表情，如果忽略他尖刻的笑容，会显得非常沉重。但我不得不说，他的尖刻让我 **备感安慰** ，被人看到本心是一件愉快的事，意味着我的共情有所着落。  
犯罪行为出于高度移情。他说，至少这肯定了你的爱。他的表情甚至有点遗憾，但又带一点高高在上的公事公办，他没能维持这样的表情多久，他微笑的样子让他从虚构的神坛跌落了。  
我认为他在某些时刻会是个善良的人——他会做出 **善良的事** ，即便他不是个善良的人。可能他会吸引破碎者，因为他自己就支离破碎。  
你在分析我。心理医生说。  
我在心里叫你毛绒熊。我说，我也忍不住笑了。我没有分析你，我说，我没有那个方面的专业技能，我只是经常感受到别人的情感，那些情感就像触须一样对我张牙舞爪，我的感知是全然情绪化的，我能看到场景，但是它们太多了，我就要被压碎了。  
所以你想杀了你的爱人吗，因为她给了你太多？毛绒熊心理医生问。他真的很不适合他的名字，他的名字是光滑带鳞片的，蛰伏着。而他在人世间四处行走，有时还被迫分发气球。  
不是。我在摇头。我发现我在摇头。  
是因为她把能给的都给我了，但她能给的很少。我说，她会变心的。  
或者她的心正在死。总有一天她会不再有任何情绪给你，或许已经是今天。我的心理医生说。  
或许已经是今天。我承认道，所以我想，如果我在今天杀了她，那么是否我就不必面对告别的那一天？  
这个问题耗费了他更长的时间来回答我。似乎告别触动了什么。  
每次我们想跟人 **告别** ，最终过程都会无比漫长。他说。人类的习俗是相互割舍，但这习俗产生时间太近，动物性太强；人的本能是留住所有温暖的事物。我猜你们的囤积癖不轻？他说。他说的样子像是已经看见了我的家，我毫不疑问他已经在脑海里看到了。那些书本、灰尘、毛绒玩具。  
你可以把你的谋杀拖得很长。他说。他说这话的时候完全不像个心理医生，但他说这话的时候太像个心理医生了。他那花纹繁复的暗色调缎面领带。他那身合身的西服，他的眼镜和梳理整齐的头发，他就像被人打扮过，或者为人打扮过一样。  
你有爱人吗，医生？  
我有。  
我注意到他毫不犹豫，似乎他和那位爱人情感很深，很果决，但其中肯定 **不乏痛恨** 。我想。我希望。  
你想过谋杀你的爱人吗？你想过有一天放弃这个人或者背叛这个人吗？我说，这非常心痛，所以我还没下定决心。  
压迫你的睡眠和脊椎的，他说得慢了一些，那些精巧的词汇的形状跟着他的气息敲在我心里，像催眠，但又不是，他说：是你过于沉重的爱，而不是什么别的情绪，如果它能够疏解，你就会成为。  
**成为** 。我重复。  
爱比兽性更精纯。我的心理医生说，不过和常人认为的不同，它和野兽做的事毫无二致。杀了她，吃了她，他说，用他的声带制造大提琴琴弦，奏响圣歌，他说，就好像这些事稀松平常，但也给他带来了深重的慰藉，背叛他，他说，带他一跃而下。你应该读到过这些故事，他说，这些新闻，你认为这些人的感受如何？  
我沉默着。我不太想面对我的答案，至少不想把它说出来。  
你的共情告诉你，你会感觉如何呢？  
我的答案脱口而出：我会感到快乐和自由。在生活的层面我得到解脱，重新孤独；在爱的层面……  
那它没准就是 **永恒** 。他说。他看着我，却看得更远，好像他的眼睛里自然而然有一片迷雾深深的海。好像他的目光越过了悬崖，也在那一刻咀嚼我的快乐。好像那快乐是一场不计后果的大雨。  
他说得对。我明白。  
我明白我该走了。  
谢谢你，我说。  
我听到有人开门，那人侧过身很风度地把我让出去时我瞥见了他的脸。金发，高颧骨，刻薄、优雅、甚至残忍，以心情和道德为食，就像那个名字。我想这是我的心理医生的那位爱人。他们对视了一下。  
你知道，关于你刚刚提到的变心，我有一个说法。我的心理医生起身来送我出去，他说着：人的心不会不变，永远在变，你想要一颗死寂的心吗，一颗纸的，或者是干了的劈柴的？它更像河流，我的心理医生说，永远流动，生生不息，爱只是其中的一种广泛分布的、不容易灭绝的鱼群。

水会溜走，鱼群不常变动。他说。

或许他们互换了名字。我想。

亲爱的，我的病人看起来惊人的意志坚定。你建议她到哪儿挑选刀具了吗？汉尼拔·莱克特问。

我建议她遵从本心。威尔回答。他说这话时精巧的残忍从唇舌里吐露出来，之后水光掩盖了它们。

END.


End file.
